Turn the Page
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Songfic, first try at it, plz don't flame me too much. lol


Turn the Page  
  
~*~*~On a loong and lonesome highway, east of ohma/  
  
You can listen to the engine, moaning out it's one lone song.~*~*~  
  
Trent  
  
"What am I doing here?" Trent asked himself, his forhead resting against the cool glass window of the tour bus.   
  
It seemed like they had been on this tour forever. When in reality it had only been a month and a half. Trent raised his head and looked around the bus, at his friends and fellow band mates. Each were lost in their own thoughts, the bus providing the only noise on the bus. He put his forehead back against the window, thinking about how lonely it really was here at the top.  
  
~*~*~You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before/  
  
But your thoughts will soon be wandering, they way they always do/  
  
When you're riding 16 hours and there's nothing much to do.~*~*~  
  
Nick  
  
He knew that she would be there at the next show, she always showed to support him in his in career. He puuled a folded picture from his pocket, Daria smirked up at him. She would probably kill him if she knew that he had this picture, but he had to have something to make him smile. He sighed and the studied the picture, remembering the last time he had seen here.  
  
(Wavy flasback thingies) They were standing in the parking lot, she was trying hard not to cry. He took her in his arms and held her tight, knowing it would be awhile before he could do it again. His insides shook with unshed tears. She pulled away and gave him a watery smile.(End Flashback)  
  
Nick sighed agian, kissed the picture, folded it back up and put it back in his pocket. He settled down further in his seat, it would be awhile before they got to where they were going.  
  
~*~*~And you don't feel much like riding, yoou just wish the trip was through/  
  
Say here I am, on the road againm there I am, up on the stage.~*~*~  
  
Jesse  
  
Jesse looked around the bus in a state of shock. Even in that month and a half of touring it hadn't fully sunk in that they had hit it big. He didn't want to be here sitting on the bus doing nothing, he wanted to get to the stadium or where ever and practice, or mingle. And a small part of him wanted to go back home, back to McGrundy's and the Zon.  
  
"But you like being up on the stage. Admit it." A voice in his mind said.  
  
Jesse struggled with the voice, torn between the saddness of missing home and the ego boost of being a star. The ego boost winning as he stepped onto the stage infront the sold-out, cheering audience.  
  
~*~*~Here I go, playing the star again/  
  
There I go, turn the page.~*~*~  
  
Trent  
  
"If only these people could see that this is a part I play, they wouldn't be cheering like that." Trent thought as he stood looking out over the crowd. Loneliness settle around him as he realized that Janey and Daria hadn't made it to this concert. They were the only ones that really knew him, the real him, not the guy in the magizines, or on the cover of their CD's.  
  
"Oh well, another one for the books." Trent thought as camera flashed and readied himself for the interview, a fake smile plastered on his face.  
  
~*~*~Well you walk in a restaurant, strung out from the road/  
  
You can feel the eyes upon you as you're shaking off the cold/  
  
You pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode./  
  
Most times you can't hear them talk, other times you can.~*~*~  
  
Max  
  
Max was the first one in the door. All talk immedatly stopped as the people turned to watch them. He took his coat off and hund it on a peg by the door. Rubbing his arms to arm them up, Max could feel his blood boil as the people watched them like animals at the zoo. He knew that it was just the stress from the continual travel, but it aggravated him.  
  
Then they started talking quietlym but they were doing it all the same. Disecting them by looks, by the clothes, giving them outrageous back grounds. Usually he could block it all out, being all to happy to be off the bus for awhile, but this time it didn't work. The tales he overheard being spuns pushed him over the edge. He grabbed his coat and walked back to the bus. He knew that oneof the guys would bring him something, Jesse would probably be joining him soon, he got it much worse than any of them.  
  
~*~*~Oh it's the same old cliches, it that a woman or a man/  
  
You always see my number, but you don't dare make a stand.~*~*~  
  
Jesse  
  
He just watched as Max stormed out of the diner, and then turned to look at the others. He knew what would happen next. It always happened the same way. Jesse looked at Trent and left. He couldn't stomach the hearing the questions about his gender, which were alreadly starting when he reached the door. He knew that if he cut his hair that it would help, but he wasn't changing his appearace to placate people. As he climbed the bus steps he could hear Max grumbling about how people follow everyone else even though they knew better.  
  
Jesse shook his head. No matter what people knew about the truth, they would neve stand up for it, they were all too afraid of persecution by their peers. They would always watch from the sidelines as others suffered, always wanting to, but never doing anything about it. Jesse wished that just once that someone would stand up and defend them, even it it did no good.  
  
~*~*~Here I am, on the road again,There I go up on the stage./  
  
Here I go, playing the star again/  
  
There I go, turn the page.~*~*~  
  
Montage  
  
Trent and the guys stepping out on the stage for a cheering crowd.  
  
Trent and the guys boarding the bus as Jane and Daria wave goodbye.  
  
  
  
The guys (sans Trent) sitting around looking tired and bored while doing an interview.  
  
Trent and the guys once again stepping onto the stage before a cheering crowd.  
  
~*~*~Out there in the spot light you're a million miles away/  
  
Every ounce of energy, you try to give away/  
  
As the sweat pours out your body like the music that you play/  
  
Later in the eveing as yo lie awake in bed~*~*~  
  
Nick  
  
He sweated under the stage lights, playing his bass with what seemed like boundless energy. His energy seemed to be wearing off on the other guys, they were losing themselves in the music, playing better than they ever did. As the concert ended, Nick could feel himself glowing. As he laid awake that night and watched Daria sleep he thought about the past months, nameless cities, and faceless crowds flashed before his eyes. He hugged Daria close and thanked the Gods that the tour was almost over.  
  
~*~*~With the echo from the amplifers ringing in your head/  
  
You smoke the days last cigarette, remembering what she said.~*~*~  
  
Trent  
  
He was staring out the hotel window,a cigarette lay smoldering in the ash tray. He ran over what Daria had told him a few years ago on theirway to Alternapalooza. If he had given up then like he though he wanted to, he wouldn't be here today. She had said that it took guts to go after a dream. Trent smiled, his dream had become a reality. As because a highschooler with a deep well of wisdom had given him hope and a new sense of drive.  
  
~*~*~Now here I am, on the road again, there I am , up on the stage/  
  
Here I go, playing the star again/  
  
There I go, turn the page./  
  
Here I am, on the road again, there I go up on the stage/  
  
Ah, here I go, playing the star again/  
  
There I go, There I go~*~*~  
  
Montage  
  
The band staring out the bus windows as it rains.  
  
The guys standing on the stage preforming.  
  
  
  
The guys stepping off the bus infront of the Zon, their last concert.  
  
The guys smiling at familar faces they take the stage.  
  
The guys heading to their respective homes for some long awaited peace and quiet.  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Daria M here. Hope you like my first foray into the realm of songfics. I don't own Daria or any of the cast, wish I did thou. lol I also don't own Turn the Page, it belongs to Bob (NOT Boy on Bike!) Segar. I just heard the song one day and thought it would be good for a Mystik Spiral-centric fic. Thanks for reading, as usaul, all flames, death-threats, and comments for the good of the cause or welcome. Have and good day, or night, whatever. 


End file.
